Ferris Wheel
by LizzyWizzie
Summary: Now, My favorite ride is the Ferris Wheel. Where I met him. NaLu


**Ferris Wheel**

* * *

**Hi! Welcome to this Fairy Tail story!~ I have no idea why Im so formal! Anyways! This is a NaLu one-shot! If you don't like NaLu then... I have no idea why your here... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima!~**

**Normal P.O.V**

_"Theres a new amusement park?!" A blonde haired girl asked while smiling.__"Yup!" Her best friend smiled back. _

_Lucy Heartfilla jump up and down in excitment. Levy McGarden just sighed. "That sounds nice!" Erza Scarlet came in smiling. _

_"I know right?! Lets go check it out some time!~" Lucy just kept smiling. "What about this weekend?" Levy asked. The two girls nodded. "Alright! Saturday at 6!" They bid good byes. Lucy couldnt kept her excitment._

_"Amusement park?" A pink haired guy asked. "Yeah Salamender" His cousin/friend/enemy said. _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Natsu Dragneel asked again. "Cause... My girlfriend is going with her friends... Dont you want to meet them for once?" Gajeel Redfox said sighing. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Like that ever happened..." Then Jellal Fernandes came in. _

_"Come on Natsu... You made a couple of friends... Cant you be friends with someone else then us?" He shrug "Look man. I aint that type who gets girls as friends" "Well like it or not Salamender we will drag you" Before Natsu could protest they already left making him sighed._

_**Time Skip (Saturday)**_

_"Lu-chan!~" Levy said and jump on her to give her a hug. "Whats up Levy?" She just smiled back. "You ready to go?! Cause me and Erza are!" Lucy nodded, she grab her purse and walked out with Levy. _

_"Ah! Erza! Sorry for making you wait" Lucy said. "Its fine" Erza smiled. They got into the car and drove to the place. When they got there. Their eyes widened in awe. "Pretty!" Lucy said while the two girls behind her nodded. "Its looks nice, sunset" Erza sighed. _

_"Lets go get our tickets!" Levy said and walked to the booth with the two trailing behind._

_"You are really hard to wake up" Gajeel said looking at Natsu who shrug. "Shut up" "Hurry up! Jellal is waiting outside!" Natsu tched saying after that "I dont care" Gajeel sighed and walked out with Natsu trailing behind. _

_"Sorry... This idiot here couldnt even wake up" Natsu glared at him. They got into the car and drove there. When they got there, "Im going to get the tickets" Jellal said and walked to the booth. Gajeel glance at Natsu who was looking at the enterance. _

_"You know... Shrimp has a best friend that is kinda of similliar like you..." Natsu looks at him while he looks at Jellal who is in line. "Lets go" Gajeel said and walked to Jellal while Natsu followed behind._

_After three hours of being in the park, the girls were tired. "What time is it?" Lucy asked. "9:05" Levy said sighing. "Im going on the ferris wheel" Levy and Erza just nodded. Three two figures came. "Jellal! Gajeel!" The two girls said. "Wheres Natsu?" Erza asked. _

_"That idiot went to the ferris wheel" Gajeel said. "Wheres Lucy?" Jellal asked. "F-ferris wheel too..." Levy said. "I can already imagine Mira's matchmaking" Gajeel sighed. Levy nervously laughed. "Since when does Natsu go on rides?" Levy asked again. _

_"__He has motion sickness pills with him" Jellal said looking somewhere. "Ah..." She said. "Well we should wait for them then..." Erza said sitting back on the bench._

_Lucy was in second in line. When she was next, she checked her pocket to find nothing. "Hold on for a second..." She checked the other one. She frowned. She then felt a tap on the shoulder and look behind her found a pink haired guy. "Two please..." He handed the tickets to the man who was running the ferris wheel. _

_Lucy look at him saying 'Are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-that-look' He shrug and drag her to the cart. The man smirked and decide to play a little bit of matchmaking. _

_When the two sat down on the cart, the man put down the handle and the two up their hands on the handle making their right hands touch. They blushed and look away. "I-Im... Lucy Hearfilla... You?" She looked at him. _

_"Nastu. Natsu Dragneel" He still looked away. She smiled. "W-well... Nice too meet you..." He nodded. When they reached the top they stopped. "U-uhm..." She felt nervous for some reason._

_"You friends with Levy?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. He sighed and gave her a goofy grin. "Even though we just met... I feel like we know each other for years!" Lucy smiled at him. "Yeah... Lets be friends!" "Yeah!" They smiled under the moonlight. _

_Oh thats not all though. A bright and colorful shined in Lucy's eyes and she looks up to the sky and see fireworks. "Thats... So pretty" Natsu looks at her smiling face. "Yeah... Pretty" She still look up at the colorful sky. Natsu and Lucy form a bond after the ride. _

_"I think... Ferris wheels are my favorite ride now" She said smiling at Natsu who was smiling back. "Mine too" When they got to their friends they started to tease the two, of course they just met and deined it but deep down in them they know it will be true someday._

* * *

Its not like I really care about that anymore! But seriously... Ferris wheels are just my favorite ride all time. I met him. Fell in love. And... Its just a happy ending for me. Oh... Did I ever tell you that Natsu Dragneel confessed his feelings for me, Lucy Heartfilla on a ferris wheel, excatly that day, excatly that night... Its why I totally love ferris wheels now! I sound weird now... Anyways... Im just so happy. That day when I met him... Its like we have a special spark. A really special one! Well...

I love Natsu Dragneel.

He loves Lucy Heartfilla.

"Stop making nonsense Luce!~ Its Lucy Dragneel!~" "Oh shut up dragon boy" "Thats mean~" "Yeah, yeah" "Love ya Luce~" "Love you too Natsu"

* * *

**The End! **

**I seriously hope this is not... TOO SERIOUS... **

**I got this idea while watching Charlotte's Web the scene when that boy came in with two tickets with the girl. I already forgot the names...**

**But who cares about that now?!**

**See yaaa!~**


End file.
